


Mute

by JoLupo26 (CatandKaraForever)



Series: Carpo (Zoe Carter/Jo Lupo) One-Shots [2]
Category: Eureka
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff without Plot, Muteness, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/JoLupo26





	Mute

It hurt Jo to see Zoe like this. Scared and silent, not her normal self. She supposed it might have been because of her close friendship with the younger woman, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was more to it than that. So when Zoe recovered, Jo couldn't help herself. She leaned in and kissed the young woman on the mouth, softly but passionately. She broke away after a moment, knowing she shouldn't have kissed the teen.

"I'm sorry, Zoe. I shouldn't have...."

Zoe leaned in and kissed Jo back.

"I love you, Jo. I'm in love with you," she said.

Before Jo could respond, Jack walked in.


End file.
